Affliction of Our Little Princess
by killinheaven
Summary: Hanya ada satu hal perubahan besar yang Sebastian sadari benar dari wanita itu... ah, ya, hatinya. Chapted 2. Sebastian X Fem!Ciel. AU, OOC. DLDR :3
1. Chapter 1

**Affliction of Our Little Princess**

**Chapter I**

by killinheaven

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso

**Warning: OOC | FC | AU**

Rating: T

Pairing: Sebastian X Fem!Ciel | Claude X Fem!Alois (later)

* * *

><p>Daun pintu kecoklatan itu berderit nyaring, mengiringi kemunculan sosok pria tinggi tegap yang dalam hitungan detik sudah berjalan perlahan memasuki satu ruangan yang selama beberapa saat terakhir terlindungi oleh si pintu tersebut. Jas hitam formal masih melekat pada tubuhnya, sementara guratan wajahnya sedikit terlihat lelah seolah mewakili beberapa pekerjaan memuakkan dan monoton yang ia lakukan hingga detik ini. Namun sorot matanya yang sayu itu perlahan berubah melembut ketika dua matanya menangkap siluet gadis kecil yang sedang tertidur lelap di atas meja belajar dengan dua lenganya yang terlipat.<p>

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di samping sosok gadis kecil berumur tujuh tahun tersebut. Lengkungan garis bibirnya tertarik ke atas, menimbulkan senyuman hangat. Kelima jarinya terangkat dan secara teratur mengusap helaian rambut panjang eboni yang terderai menggantung indah tersebut. Disampirkannya poni nakal yang menutupi satu kelopak mata si gadis, kemudian dikecupnya dahi anak perempuan semata wayangnya itu perlahan seperti apa yang biasa ia lakukan pada malam-malam sebelumnya. Segetir senyum pahit menjadi bumbu yang tercampur pada perasaannya malam ini, menyadari gadis kecil ini harus kembali melewati malam seorang diri.

Ia kemudian menarik tubuh mungil anak perempuan itu ke dalam pelukannya, menggendongnya untuk berniat membawanya pada tempat tidur kecil sederhana tidak jauh dari meja belajarnya.

"Ung.." satu gumaman lemah terdengar halus, dua kelopak mata gadis itu setengah terbuka seperti dalam keadaan setengah sadar, namun rasa hangat yang saat ini sedang mendekapnya terasa familiar. "Papa?"

"Papa membangunkanmu, Aliane?"

Gelengan kecil sebagai jawabannya, "Tidak, Papa. Maaf Alaine tidak bisa menunggu Papa sampai pulang, rasanya hari ini ngantuk sekali."

Jawaban yang manis dan polos, tak ayal membuat lengkungan senyumnya tertarik. Langkahnya terhenti, kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang dan membiarkan gadis kecilnya itu lepas dari pelukannya dan menjatuhkan diri pada kasur halus tersebut. Bola mata biru pekat itu kemudian menatap sang ayah polos.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan Claire pulang? Apa kau tidak tahu bahaya di rumah sendiri?"

"Em." Gadis kecil itu memutar dua bola matanya sebelum akhirnya membuka dua sisi bibir tipisnya yang sebelumnya sempat merapat. "Maaf. Tapi kasihan Claire sudah mengurusku dari pagi. Keluarganya butuh kehadirannya juga kan, Papa?"

Pria itu hanya bisa terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan putrinya ini memang benar, tidak ada yang salah. Salah ia sendiri karena memilih pengasuh yang sudah berkeluarga, mungkin ia akan mengganti pengasuh untuk Alaine dengan rentang jam kerja yang lebih banyak.

_Single parent_ memang bukan status yang mudah, pada kenyataannya.

Ditambah lagi dengan pekerjaannya yang memang tahun ini sedang berada pada masa intens. Masalah financial perusahaan yang sepertinya tidak pernah ada habis-habisnya membuat seluruh perhatian dan raganya tersita nyaris sepenuhnya. Singkat cerita, ia nyaris sama sekali tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu dengan tenang bersama dengan anak perempuannya ini. Menyesal? Tentu saja. Bukankah itu hal yang jelas?

"Kembalilah tidur."

Raut wajah gadis kecil itu berubah lesu. "Tapi.. papa tidur bersamaku untuk malam ini, ya?"

Ada jeda selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya satu sunggingan senyum hangat terulas di wajahnya kemudian, "Baiklah."

"Aku sayang Papa!"

Dan tubuh mungil itu sudah terjatuh pada pelukan sang ayah, melingkari bahu hangat ayahnya itu dengan cukup lama. Sang ayah sendiri pun membalas dengan lembut dekapan tersebut, bertanya-tanya dalam hati kapan terakhir kali ia mendekat erat putrinya ini terakhir kali? Lengan mungil itu masih bertahan pada posisinya, sampai akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa pundaknya sedikit terasa basah. Ditariknya perlahan tubuh gadis kecil itu dari pelukannya, dan baru lah ia menyadari bahwa beberapa tetesan bening itu sudah membentuk sungai kecil di pipi halus tersebut.

"Alaine.." dua ibu jarinya terangkat dan mengusap pipi putri kecilnya, menghapus jejak kesedihan yang ia sendiri masih belum tahu hukum sebabnya. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak bisakah Alaine mempunyai foto Mama?" dua sisi bibir tipis gadis kecil itu terbuka lemah. "Selama ini Alaine sudah cukup bersabar dan menahan diri untuk terus hanya bisa mengakui cerita klasik Papa dan kakek yang mengatakan bahwa Mama sudah meninggal, hanya itu dan tidak lebih. Tapi kenapa Papa tidak mau menunjukkan bagaimana wajah Mama? Seperti apa Mama.."

Pria itu tertegun. Perih rasanya melihat tetesan bening itu dan suara getir yang baru saja mengalir keluar dari gadis kecil itu.

"Maaf, Papa. Tapi.. Alaine benar-benar—"

"Maafkan Papa, sayang."

Ia masih berusaha mengulas satu senyum hangat sebelum menarik tubuh gadis itu mendekat. Bukan maksudnya untuk membuat putrinya itu menjadi bertanya-tanya sampai pada akhirnya ia menangis di umurnya yang ke tujuh ini, menanyakan bagaimana rupa ibunya. Bukan maksudnya Diusapnya puncak kepala gadis kecil itu sebelum akhirnya, untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidup gadis kecil yang bernama Alaine itu, kata-kata yang ingin ia dengar pun terlontar.

"Mama berambut panjang lurus, nyaris sama sepertimu hanya saja warnanya lebih cerah berwarna kelabu kebiruan. Matanya persis sepertimu, permata biru. Dia ramah, dan senyumnya sangat hangat dan menurut Papa, Mama-mu adalah wanita sempurna yang pernah Papa temui.."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

~000~

**8 years ago**

Dua ikat derai panjang rambut kelabunya berhembus apik oleh angin, mengiringi suara derap-derap langkah halus yang entah bagaimana terdengar seperti lantunan melodi alam yang menenangkan. Ditambah dengan dua sudut bibirnya acapkali tertarik, menciptakan ulasan senyum ramah yang terlukis di wajah putih sempurnanya dan menambah keindahan dua bola mata cerulean milik sang gadis.

Jika melihat dari penampilan dan kelakuannya, Miss Phantomhive muda satu ini memang layaknya putri di dalam dongeng-dongeng. Segala kecantikan dari putri-putri dongeng tersebut penuh tervisualisasikan oleh seorang gadis cantik yang bernama Ciel Phantomhive ini. Gadis yang memang sempurna dari fisik sampai sifat pribadi yang sangat disukai banyak orang. Seluruh laki-laki di muka bumi dapat dipastikan akan selalu jatuh bertekuk lutut di hadapannya, kalau boleh berlebihan.

Tak ayal dengan mata rubi itu yang sedaritadi hanya memerhatikan gerak-gerik dan tanpa sadar mau tidak mau hanya menatap pesona sang gadis yang sepertinya sudah tersebar pada seluruh penjuru sekolah. Bagaimanapun ia masih laki-laki normal, kalau ada gadis sempurna yang kebetulan sedang berada di daerah sekitarnya tentu lah perhatiannya masih bisa tertarik meskipun sedikit.

Pemilik mata rubi yang bernama Sebastian Michaelis itu kemudian hanya bisa sedikit terperangah ketika mengetahui arah langkah gadis itu—yang baru ia sadari, sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Matanya menyipit, tepat ketika gadis itu menghentikan langkah-langkah kecilnya di hadapannya. Seulas senyum ramah dari sang gadis cukup membuat kinerja jantung Sebastian mendadak selama beberapa saat.

"Siang, Senior Michaelis." Sapaan yang ramah, dengan guratan wajah yang tulus. "Mrs. Angela menitipkanku surat pengizinan untuk meminjam hall sekolah, kebetulan beliau tetanggaku dan hari ini ia tidak bisa masuk."

"Ah.." Sebastian mengangguk, satu sunggingan senyum sebagai balasannya. Satu alasan yang logis, dan ternyata gadis cantik di hadapannya ini sudah mengetahui namanya. Memang mustahil untuk tidak mengetahui namanya, bagaimanapun Sebastian memang ketua organisasi murid di sekolah ini. Tidak menampik bahwa Sebastian memang populer, hanya saja Sebastian tidak begitu menyangka bahwa Ciel Phantomhive akan menjadi salah satu seseorang yang sedikit mengetahui eksistensinya. "Terima kasih, Phantomhive."

Gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Ciel saja, senior. Aku tidak begitu biasa dengan nama belakangku, siapapun boleh memanggil nama depanku."

Sebastian hanya bisa menarik dua sudut bibirnya kembali, menikmati dendang tawa si gadis yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa terasa merdu di telinganya. "Nah, kau juga bisa memanggilku Sebastian."

Perkenalan singkat dan lancar, mungkin itu yang mengawali kisah indah klasik romantika remaja pada umumnya. Terlebih lagi pada dua remaja yang sama-sama meraih perhatian lebih dari siswa-siswa di sekolah, kisah mereka terlihat manis. Detik jam terus bergulir ke kanan, perubahan waktu pun turut menaikkan intensitas hubungan si gadis dan si pemuda remaja tersebut. Sebastian yang seringkali mengepaskan waktu dan mengajak juniornya itu untuk pulang bersama, menghabiskan waktu berdua setelah menyelesaikan aktivitas sekolah pun menjadi waktu-waktu yang berharga. Sebastian menikmatinya, tidak menyangkal itu juga lah yang dirasakan sang gadis. Kehadiran seniornya itu yang mengisi banyak hari-harinya cukup membuat Ciel merasa ketergantungan, rasanya haus jika tidak menatap wajah rupawan milik Sebastian Michaelis tersebut hanya untuk satu hari.

Singkat cerita, Ciel pun merasa ia terus membutuhkan kehadiran Sebastian.

Hubungan mereka meningkat dan resmi menuju tingkatan yang lebih manis. Empat bulan dan awal mula hari di mana mereka berkenalan, Sebastian pada akhirnya berhasil membuat dua pipi gadis itu merona dengan kata-kata yang selama ini memang diharapkan meluncur dari dua sisi bibir Sebastian. Dua senyuman lembut pun secara bersamaan terulas kemudian, mengiringi Ciel yang kemudian menjatuhkan diri di pelukan pemuda itu sembari memeluk erat seniornya itu kencang.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sebastian. Terima kasih banyak."

Impian klasik seorang gadis kecil, adalah menjadi seorang pengantin yang cantik. Impian tersebut tidak luput dari impian gadis Phantomhive ini. Berjalan melewati undangan dengan elegan dengan gaun putih panjang berenda yang cantik terbalut di tubuhnya, dengan tudung yang menyembunyikan sementara kecantikannya sebelum akhirnya dibuka sendiri oleh sang pengantin laki-laki yang akan tersenyum hangat seolah puas akan pilihannya memilih pasangan hidup untuk selamanya. Dan untuk kali ini, gadis itu sudah merasa memilih pasangan yang tepat, pemuda yang akan membuka tudungnya di atas altar nanti untuk menguar kecantikannya. Pemuda yang akan mengucapkan janji sakral untuk bersedia menjadi pendamping hidupnya nanti.

~000~

Punggung gadis itu terasa mengejang tepat ketika dua bola mata biru pekat itu terbuka. Mengerjap beberapa saat sebelum menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati wajah tenang Sebastian yang sedang tertidur itu di sampingnya. Entah, perasaan sesak mendadak menelesak dan menguar di dadanya, terlebih ketika ia menyadari bahwa saat ini yang menyelimuti tubuhnya hanya satu selimut tebal tanpa ada satu benang pun yang melindungi tubuh kecilnya. Dan ia pun tahu bahwa pemuda itu juga dalam keadaan yang sama.

Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak menyesal. Bagaimanapun yang sudah terjadi memang ia sadari benar, bahwa gadis itu sendiri yang melakukannya dengan keadaan sepenuhnya sadar. Nafsu yang membumbung, nafsu yang akhirnya memenangi, setiap orang pernah mengalaminya.

Hanya rasa takut. Ia sedikit takut. Ia masih delapan belas tahun, menduduki bangku terakhir sekolah menengah atas. Sementara Sebastian baru memasuki semester tiga di kuliahnya. Menurutnya, ini masih terlalu cepat.

"Ciel." Sebastian, dengan suara lemah yang menandakan ia masih mengumpulkan nyawanya untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi pada gadisnya ini.

Gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. "Tidurlah, Sebastian. Kau masih mengantuk."

Sebastian mengerjap, dan sedetik kemudian ia hanya bisa tertegun melihat raut wajah gadis itu yang terlihat tidak nyaman. Pemuda itu bukan orang yang bodoh untuk kembali jatuh tertidur seperti apa yang baru saja gadis itu suruh. Ia menangkat lengannya, menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Diusapnya helaian rambut panjang kelabu itu dan ia mengecup dahi gadisnya dengan cukup lama.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku selalu bersamamu, Ciel."

Ya, Ciel tahu. Sangat tahu.

Maka gadis itu pun berusaha kembali untuk tersenyum, memejamkan matanya dan menyesap dalam-dalam wangi Sebastian yang selalu ia sukai ini. Begitu menenangkan.

~000~

"Ayah sudah beberapa hari ini selalu pulang larut." Gadis itu mengulum bibirnya, menatap daun pintu dan jam yang menggantung statis di dinding secara bergantian. "Wajah ayah juga seringkali terlihat frustasi. Aku khawatir, Bu."

Rachel Phantomhive hanya bisa mengumbar senyum tipis, namun masih terlihat lembut meskipun ada setitik getir kesedihan yang membumbui.

Dan Ciel, lagi-lagi hanya bisa menebak, "Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan rumor tentang perusahaan Funtom yang mulai menurun?"

Tepat mengenai sasaran, gadis itu dapat melihat raut perubahan wajah ibunya yang mendadak sedikit mengeras.

"Kami baru saja akan membicarakan ini padamu, Ciel." Suara ibunya tersebut mendadak membuat Ciel sedikit meremang, menyadari nada suara tersebut bukan hal yang biasa ia dengar. "Perusahaan memang sedang parah. Ayahmu sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin namun keadaan pasar memang sedang tidak berpihak pada kita. Perusahaan terancam ditutup."

Ciel hanya bisa tertegun. Membayangkan perusahaan yang ditutup dan bangkrut, segala usaha ayahnya yang mendirikan perusahaan Funtom dari kecil.. akhirnya sia-sia? Tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"Satu jalan, Ciel. Kita harus mendapat bantuan. Kuharap kau mau mengerti." Rachel menggenggam jemari kecil putrinya tersebut dengan erat. "Kau mengenali Claude Faustus, dia teman kecilmu yang sekarang sedang kuliah di Universitas Bristol."

Dan sekelebatan kalimat selanjutnya hanya bisa membuat Ciel terpaku.

"Ini memang terlalu cepat, Ciel. Tapi setelah kau lulus, kuharap kau bisa menikah dengannya. Kami sudah mengaturnya, keluarga Faustus juga menyukaimu."

Mimpi buruk.

Sungguh demi apapun di dunia, ini mimpi buruk.

~000~

Sebastian Michaelis memang bukan siapa-siapa. Ia hanya anak keturunan biasa yang kebetulan mempunyai wajah rupawan dan otak yang lebih dari cukup untuk mengenyam pendidikan akademis. Ia bukan anak dari seseorang yang memiliki perusahaan ternama, dan rupanya, mungkin Sebastian lupa akan kenyataan bahwa keluarga Phantomhive memang tidak begitu sederajat dengannya. Namun ia tidak peduli, suatu saat nanti ia akan bisa mengejar kehidupan duniawi. Dapat dipastikan, mengingat ia memang mempunyai bakat alami dimulai dari akademis sampai kemampuan berbisnis yang suatu saat nanti akan berguna di masa yang akan datang.

Sayangnya, untuk saat ini, keluarga Phantomhive membutuhkan bantuan untuk yang lebih cepat. Tidak mungkin mengharapkan bantuan dari Sebastian yang notabene masih berstatus anak kuliahan dengan usaha bisnis kecil-kecilan yang mungkin masih hanya cukup untuk membiayai kehidupannya sendiri. Kalaupun masa depan Sebastian Michaelis akan cerah nantinya, dapat dipastikan keluarga Phantomhive sudah terlebih dahulu jatuh.

Dan Ciel sendiri, masih tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia memang masih belum memberitahu hubungannya dengan Sebastian pada orang tuanya, dan ia sungguh tidak berani.

Hari ini hari kelulusan si gadis, dan menandakan pula bahwa ini adalah hari di mana orang tuanya menanti keputusan untuk segera menjadi satu anggota keluarga Faustus. Sampai acara kelulusan ini nyaris berakhir, ia belum bertatap muka dengan Sebastian. Bukannya pemuda itu tidak datang, Ciel melihat sosok pemuda itu sedaritadi namun ia masih belum bisa untuk menghadapinya. Alasan yang lebih tepat karena Ciel menghindarinya, karena Claude dan keluarganya akan datang pada acara ini.

Tiga tahun dihabiskannya di sekolah menengah ini, seharusnya hari spesial macam ini dihabiskannya dengan suka cita. Namun yang gadis itu tampilkan sepanjang hari ini adalah hanya raut wajah datar yang menyimpan ketidaktenangan. Terduduk dengan gelisah, sesekali masih mengulas senyum yang diusahakannya terlihat ramah pada teman-teman maupun adik kelasnya yang menyelamati kelulusannya. Namun seketika pandangannya terpaku, mendapati sosok Sebastian yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ah, itu mereka, Ciel. Ayo sapa mereka."

Suara Rachel mengalihkan kesadaran Ciel seketika. Entah sejak kapan keluarga Faustus sudah ada di depan matanya, dan pandangannya berubah sendu melihat Sebastian yang sudah menghentikan langkah kakinya. Memerhatikan Ciel, dengan raut wajah tidak mengerti. Entah kenapa Ciel rasanya ingin kabur dan lari ke pelukan Sebastian saat ini juga. Sesak sekali rasanya. Ditanggapinya keluarga yang ada di hadapannya ini dengan senyum ramah yang ia sedang usahakan tidak terlihat dipaksakan, bagaimanapun keluarga Faustus adalah keluarga yang baik dan Ciel tidak ingin memperlihatkan kelakuan buruk.

Sementara itu, Claude, masih menyebalkan seperti biasa. Memperlihatkan ekspresi jengah.

"Lama tidak bertemu. Ciel." suara dan wajah datar, dingin. Biasanya Ciel akan memukul bahu pria di hadapannya ini dan menyuruhnya untuk tersenyum sedikit, Ciel memang tidak menyukai wajah datar Claude. Namun tidak untuk kali ini, disamping perasaannya yang memang sedang kacau tidak menentu, Ciel juga tidak buta untuk mengetahui… bahwa ada kemungkinan Claude tidak menyukai apa yang sudah direncanakan dua pasang orang tua itu. "Selamat, atas kelulusanmu."

"Terima kasih, Claude." Ciel hanya tersenyum kecut, turut jengah melihat ekspresi ini. Apa ini? Bagaimana bisa makhluk papan penggilas cucian ini yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya nanti?

"Ah, kami akan meninggalkan kalian berdua terlebih dahulu."

Sial.

Ciel hanya bisa berekspresi statis ketika melihat orang tua dari pihaknya dan pihak Claude sudah melesat pergi, meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau menghancurkan hidupku, kau tahu?" tidak sampai sepuluh detik berlangsung, Claude sudah mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat telinga gadis itu memanas. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebagai gadis yang akan menjadi istriku, aku tidak pernah mengakuinya."

"Hal yang sama terjadi padaku, Claude."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu rela menjadi bahan jualan orang tuamu? Punya harga diri?"

Dua bola mata cerulean itu membulat, dua telapak tangannya mengepal keras, menahan diri untuk tidak mendaratkan menampar pipi pria di hadapnnya ini. Satu hal yang tidak bisa ia elak, gadis itu memang tak lebih menjadi bahan jualan.

"Aku tahu kau berhubungan dengan Michaelis, dia satu kelas denganku di kampus. Dan asal tahu, aku juga mempunyai hubungan dengan gadis lain."

Ciel hanya bisa terdiam, meskipun dalam hati ia sedikit tidak menyangka bahwa Claude juga menempati posisi yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, Claude. Meskipun kau menyebalkan aku tetap selalu menganggapmu sebagai kakakku. Aku tidak mau menjalani rencana mereka tapi.."

"Batalkan rencana ini."

"Tidak bisa. Jangan.."

"Kau hanya akan menyakiti kekasihmu dan gadisku akan—"

Tidak tahan lagi, gadis itu benci untuk melakukan ini tapi.. pada akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk memeluk Claude, dengan beberapa tetesan bening air mata yang mengalir keluar.

"Kumohon. Orang tuaku.."

Claude sendiri hanya bisa ikut terdiam. Bagaimanpun ia sudah mengenali betul pasangan Phantomhive yang dirasanya sangat baik, tidak pantas rasanya jika keadaan keluarga mereka terpuruk nantinya. Jika memang bisa, pada awalnya Claude memang ingin mencintai gadis yang sedang mengemis padanya ini. Untuk membantunya, dan menjalani rencana ini secara normal. Namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa. Sama seperti yang baru saja dikatakan gadis itu, bahwa selama ini Claude hanya menganggap Ciel sebagai adik. Tidak bisa lebih. Selain itu, memang ada gadis lain yang membutuhkannya. Gadis yang kemungkinan besar akan ditinggalkannya karena tuntutan memuakkan dari kehidupan Faustus.

Ciel hanya bisa kembali menahan sesak, ia kembali menangis tanpa suara begitu dilihatnya Sebastian yang melangkah pergi menjauh.

"Ciel?" Claude bereaksi, menyadari genggaman Ciel pada lengannya yang terasa mengencang.

Perasaan sesak itu mendadak menjadi semakin terasa menyakitkan, terasa begitu nyata. Sakit, sesak. Kondisinya yang labil akhir-akhir ini, dan ia sontak pun merasa lemas. Namun sedetik kemudian ia merasakan hal yang aneh, rasa mual menyergapnya dan perutnya terasa tidak sakit seperti ada yang menendang kuat, mendorong kedua kaki kecilnya untuk berlari menjauhi Claude.

"Ciel!"

Claude memanggil, berlari dan hanya bisa terhenti ketika melihat gadis itu memasuki toilet wanita. Dirinya sedikit terperangah ketika mendengar suara di dalamnya, jelas sekali Ciel sedang muntah. Entah memang pikirannya yang mengacau, namun Claude sedikit bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa gadis itu… sedang dalam keadaan tidak sendiri.

Butuh waktu beberapa lama sampai akhirnya Ciel keluar, menampilkan wajah sendu dan ia kembali menangis. Jelas sekali bahwa tebakan Claude benar, gadis itu sedang hamil, atau tepatnya baru menyadari bahwa dirinya hamil. Seolah mengerti, Claude hanya bisa mendekat dan memeluk gadis itu dengan lembut. Tidak memerlukan kalimat, pria itu mengerti bahwa gadis itu sedang tidak bisa memikirkan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan, situasi yang semakin runyam.

.

* * *

><p>~000~<p>

**Present Day**

"Secantik itu kah Mama?" bola mata biru pekat itu membulat dengan kekaguman yang jelas sekali terpancar dari sorot matanya. "Alaine merasa pernah bertemu dengan wanita dengan penampilan yang persis seperti Papa sebutkan tadi, mata biru dan rambut kelabu. Wanita itu cantik sekali."

Pria itu terpaku untuk beberapa detik.

"Kau bertemu di mana, Alaine?"

"Tadi siang, di perpustakaan kota. Kami sempat mengobrol sedikit, Alaine senang ternyata wanita itu mempunyai selera yang sama dengan Alaine. Mrs Faustus namanya, tapi wanita itu menyuruh Alaine memanggilnya dengan Ciel. Papa harus melihatnya, wanita itu cantik sekali."

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Ohok. Jadi fanfic ini karena saia lagi keranjingan nonton anime Usagi Drop dan karena seiyuu Ciel kita tersayang Sakamoto Maaya menjadi pengisi suara dari ibu si tokoh utama, entah kenapa jadi kebayang Ciel jadi ibu-ibu *plak* Yah, pokoknya jadi aneh lah begini.<p>

Saia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Yah, begini lah. Btw, fanfic saia yang lain, mungkin akan saia lanjutkan. Laptop saia sekarat, ini kebetulan dipinjemin temen- *curhat*

Ah, begini lah. Mohon maaf kalo saia salah atau ceritanya rada.. gaje. Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Affliction of Our Little Princess**

**Chapter I****I**

by killinheaven

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso

**Warning: OOC | FC | AU**

Rating: T

Pairing: Sebastian X Fem!Ciel | Claude X Fem!Alois | _hinted_ Claude X Fem!Ciel

* * *

><p>"Dadah, Papa!"<p>

Kelima jari mungil tersebut pun terangkat dan terkibas beberapa kali, mengiringi senyuman lebar dari seorang gadis kecil dengan nama Alaine Michaelis tersebut. Sebastian yang sedang masih memegang kendali setir mobil pada tangan kanan pun mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk membalas lambaian gadis kecil tersebut, tentu saja dengan senyum hangat sebagai balasannya juga. Tidak butuh waktu beberapa menit pun sosok Alaine kemudian sudah berbalik, seiring dengan beberapa gadis seusianya yang menyapa dan mengajaknya untuk memasuki gedung sekolah. Diperhatikannya putrinya itu yang tersenyum riang, dua sisi bibir tipisnya bergerak halus seolah Sebastian bisa mendengar dentang suara lembut gadis kecil tersebut dalam menanggapi sapaan teman-temannya.

Sebastian tersenyum tipis, cara Alaine bersosialisasi dengan sikap ramahnya tersebut memang mirip sekali dengan... dengan ibunya.

Kemudian pria itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya kaki kanannya menginjak gas, perlahan membuat mobilnya bergerak menjauh dari sekolah tersebut. Tentu saja menyadari ada hal yang jauh lebih penting daripada memikirkan kembali memori-memori usang yang sudah sejak lama ia coba untuk kuak, untuk ia keluarkan dan ia buang sejauh-jauhnya dari sirkuit otaknya.

Namun, pada pagi ini, sepertinya kumpulan memori-memori usang tersebut sedikit berwarna dan lebih cerah tanpa ia sendiri sadari. Bahkan ia sampai tidak mengetahui kenapa kaki yang beberapa menit lalu tergesa sekali untuk menginjak gas, kali ini berganti untuk menginjak rem ketika dua bola matanya menangkap bangunan tua perpustakaan kota. Tempat yang tadi malam, menurut cerita gadis kecil itu, bahwa Alaine bertemu dengan.. Mrs Faustus? Ha. Bahkan dari namanya saja sudah membuat Sebastian muak setengah mati.

Tapi, kenapa ia masih saja memberhentikan mobilnya di depan bangunan tua ini?

Berdebat sendiri dengan pikiran yang entah bagaimana caranya tidak sejalan dengan hatinya, sepertinya pikiran dan hatinya menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama. Jantungnya nyaris tidak bekerja dengan semestinya saat tiba-tiba satu pemandangan yang entah kebetulan atau permainan tangan Tuhan, wanita itu, wanita yang membuat Sebastian sama sekali tidak bisa kembali membuat satu jalinan hubungan. Hanya wanita itu, Ciel, yang terakhir. Wanita yang memberinya malaikat kecil yang selama tujuh tahun ini mengisi hari-harinya yang monoton dan menjenuhkan.

Tidak ada yang banyak berubah dari wanita itu, hanya sedikit kedewasaan dari guratan wajah wanita itu yang sempat membuat Sebastian tercengang. Rambut kelabunya yang biasa ia lihat terikat dua, kini ia lihat sudah berderai rapi di punggung dan sesekali mewarnai bahu bagian depan. Sorot matanya yang ramah dan dua sisi bibirnya yang seolah bisa tertarik untuk membentuk senyuman hangat kapan saja. Sama sekali tidak banyak yang berubah. Beberapa tahun lalu ia hanya selalu bisa melihat wajah sendu yang terpahat di wajah sempurna wanita itu, sedikit ada kelegaan ketika melihat wanita itu sudah bisa mengulas senyumnya kembali.

Hanya ada satu hal perubahan besar yang Sebastian sadari benar dari wanita itu.

_Hatinya._

.

.

.

~000~

**Flashback**

Vincent Phantomhive murka.

Bagaimana tidak? Mengetahui anak perempuannya dihamili oleh laki-laki yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya. Lebih parahnya lagi, kepala keluarga Phantomhive itu sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya pada keluarga Faustus. Kemungkinan besar pernikahan rencana itu akan gagal total jika mereka mengetahuinya. Rachel sendiri tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, kecewa sudah pasti. Bagaimanapun kejadian seperti ini sangat tidak pantas untuk terjadi di kalangan keluarga seperti keluarga Phantomhive ini.

"Cukup, Vincent." Namun pada akhirnya wanita lembut tersebut memang tidak bisa untuk terus menyalahkan, semua yang sudah terjadi tidak akan pernah bisa terselesaikan dengan amarah. "Kita akan memikirkan hal ini dengan baik."

Memikirkan hal tersebut dengan baik.

Itulah yang diharapkan Rachel Phantomhive. Namun pada kenyataannya, yang terjadi hanyalah kejadian demi kejadian yang berinti bahwa keadaan Ciel harus disembunyikan rapat-rapat dari orang tua Claude. Ada sebersit rencana bahwa mereka harus berpura-pura Claude menjadi oknum yang bertanggung jawab dalam hal ini, namun dengan tegas pria itu menolak. Sudah cukup pengorbanannya untuk menerima dan membantu keluarga Phantomhive, ia tidak mau moralnya tercoreng lebih jauh. Terlebih lagi jika kabar yang tidak-tidak bisa sampai pada telinga seorang gadis yang sama sekali tidak ia harapkan untuk jauh lebih tersakiti.

Tidak akan.

Dan entah sejak kapan gadis itu lupa bagaimana caranya untuk menarik dua sudut bibirnya dengan hati yang tulus. Ya, gadis itu masih bisa tersenyum namun tak ayal yang ia tampilkan hanya sebuah sunggingan senyum kemunafikan. Otaknya sudah bergerumul jenuh, bingung dalam ketidakpastian apa yang akan terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Gugurkan, Ciel.."

Jahat.

Bagaimana bisa kedua orang tuanya yang sedari kecil memberikan pelajaran bermoral yang baik—namun apa yang mereka lakukan pada aplikasinya? Tidak cukupkah sikapnya yang selama ini menahan diri untuk tidak kabur atau nekatnya kawin lari seenaknya dengan Sebastian? Tidak cukupkah dengan sikapnya yang rela menggores dirinya sendiri sebagai bahan jualan demi kelangsungan material keluarganya? Apa yang mereka pikirkan sebenarnya? Kenapa..

"Maaf atas perkataan ibu tadi, Ciel. Kami menyesal.."

.. namun hanya setitik maaf bisa kembali membuat hati si gadis mencelos. Mereka hanya dalam keadaan frustasi, sama seperti dirinya.

Sakit sekali rasanya.

Bagaimana ia menahan sakit fisiknya sendiri ketika gumpalan kehidupan itu bereaksi di dalam perutnya, bagaimana rasanya ia sangat ingin melihat keberadaan Sebastian di sisinya dan memberikan kata-kata penyemangat bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Melihat Sebastian mengetahui bahwa saat ini ada satu kehadiran hidup baru yang ada karena mereka, Ciel hanya ingin Sebastian tahu. Sebastian pasti akan senang sekali, laki-laki itu dapat dipastikan bukan tipe laki-laki yang akan lari dari tanggung jawab, Ciel tahu itu. Dan jika membayangkan angan-angan yang mustahil tersebut, rasanya hanya ingin terus kembali menangis tanpa henti. Sakit.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak butuh apapun, Claude! Kumohon! Pergi dari kehidupanku!"

Jemari lentik gadis itu terangkat dan menutupi wajah putihnya, sesaat kemudian bahunya naik turun menunjukkan bahwa kalimat yang baru saja ia celatkan tadi cukup membuat dirinya sendiri terguncang hebat.

"Louise.." satu tangan bergerak, menyentuh jari-jemari pucat yang sedang menutupi pahatan cantik wajah gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini. Kemudian dalam satu gerakan, tangan tersebut menarik halus tangan sang gadis, memperlihatkan wajah sempurna yang sayangnya dibumbui desperasi pada guratannya.

"Aku tidak tahan, Claude.." gadis itu menunduk, kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam getaran bahunya yang semakin kentara terlihat. "Kumohon... jangan pernah temui aku lagi jika kau tetap akan menikahi—"

"Aku akan meninggalkannya, Louise."

"Cukup. Tidak, Claude. Kedua orang tuamu sudah mengancamku. Aku memang tidak pantas bersamamu dan aku tidak akan pernah mau keluargamu rusak hanya.. karenaku.."

"Louise!"

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tenang meskipun bersamamu jika kita terus tidak mendapat persetujuan dari orang tuamu, Claude! Kau tahu siapa mereka? Mereka bahkan bisa membunuh kita, demi Tuhan! Kehidupan akan semakin runyam jika kau tidak menuruti mereka, Claude.."

Segala kalimat yang meluncur dari dua sisi bibir gadis itu membuat Claude terdiam statis di tempat. Sementara gadis itu masih tidak menunjukkan gerakan yang berarti, tubuhnya masih bergetar namun masih belum ada air mata yang mengalir keluar. Lama ditatapinya gerakan kecil gadis itu yang semakin detiknya semakin terasa menggores hatinya lamat-lamat, mencoba mengorek lebih dalam dan menyelami isi hati si gadis lebih jauh.

"Pergi, Claude."

"Itukah yang kau inginkan?"

Kepala gadis itu terangkat kemudian, "Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu lagi.. pergi.."

Tangan kiri gadis itu menggeser perlahan punggung tangan Claude yang menumpu tangan kanannya, melepaskan interaksi kecil mereka. Gerakan itu terasa tegas, meskipun kepala si gadis masih menunduk dalam. Akhirnya pria tersebut menegakkan lututnya, berdiri tegap. Sementara gadis itu masih tidak henti-hentinya untuk menunduk, sama sekali tidak ingin kembali mengangkat mukanya. Gadis itu kemudian menurunkan dua kelopak mata untuk memejamkan dua manik biru langitnya, menunggu kaki jenjang Claude untuk bergerak menjauhi, meninggalkannya.

Namun beberapa detik telah habis, yang ia rasakan adalah sentuhan di dua pinggir bahunya. Membuat matanya kembali terbuka, menyadari dua telapak tangan Claude yang mengenggam tegas namun ia merasakan satu kelembutan di sana. Dua tangan itu membuat badan si gadis terangkat perlahan, kemudian tangan Claude berpindah pada dagu lembut si gadis, secara halus mengangkat dagu gadis itu yang menampilkan wajah porselen sang gadis yang terpahat sempurna. Hanya saja setitik demi titik air mata mulai berjatuhan membasahi pipi ranumnya ketika dua bola mata biru langitnya itu bertemu dengan sepasang manik emas milik Claude.

Bolehkah ia menangis?

Terlambat. Tangisan itu sudah nyaris bertransformasi menjadi satu isakan. Guncangan di tubuh ramping gadis itu semakin keras dari biasanya, hatinya lumpuh ketika melihat sepasang mata dingin tersebut yang merasuki tubuhnya, jiwanya. Tatapan dingin itu, hanya sang gadis yang bisa menemukan satu tatapan kasih yang tersembunyi di baliknya. Hanya dia.

"Katakan padaku, Louise. Apa kau—"

Dua tangan gadis itu mendorong kuat-kuat bahu Claude, mencoba melepaskan diri dari jeratan tatapan yang bisa mengunci rasa berontaknya itu dalam-dalam. Namun Claude tentu saja tidak akan goyah hanya dengan dorongan yang menurutnya sangat lemat tersebut, pria itu menarik pergelangan tangan si gadis dan merengkuh tubuh itu dalam satu pelukan erat. Menguncinya kuat, seperti tidak akan pernah bisa terlepas.

"Lepas, Claude.."

Suara itu bergetar, dan gadis itu tidak bisa mengontrol air matanya lebih jauh.

"Claude.. kumohon.. aku membencimu!"

Isakan itu terdengar mengencang. Claude bisa merasakan getaran tubuh gadis yang ada di dalam rengkuhannya ini yang semakin menguat.

"Claude.."

"Aku tidak pernah menyukai pembohong, kau tahu itu."

Melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya, pria itu membungkam bibir sang gadis dengan bibirnya. Menekan bibir tipis dan ranum itu dengan lembut, ketika dirasanya gerak tubuh gadis itu yang mulai berontak lemah. Gadis itu mencoba untuk mengutarakan beberapa kata perlawanan namun Claude mengambil alih kesempatan untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut hangat si gadis. Merasa tidak mendapat reaksi yang pemuda itu inginkan, ia mencoba menjelajahi isi mulut dan menyesap bibir ranum si gadis itu, mencoba meruntuhkan pertahanan sang gadis.

Dan pada akhirnya, pertahanan sang gadis memang runtuh sudah.

Dengan desperasi yang masih terasa di dada, dan dengan aliran kecil di pipi, sang gadis dengan perlahan mulai membalas ciuman si pemuda. Jemari rampingnya mulai menelusup ke dalam helaian rambut hitam Claude dan mulai menyambut permainan lidah sang pemuda. Ciuman itu masih terwarnai oleh tangisan si gadis dalam kemanisan, kepedihan, dan kegelisahan. Sama sekali bukan ciuman hangat yang biasa mereka lakukan sebelumnya, rasanya sangat berbeda.

Dirasanya udara mulai terbatas, bibir mereka terpisah. Dua pasang bola mata itu saling menatap sekilas sebelum akhirnya lengan Claude kembali mendekap gadis itu. Satu tangannya yang membelai halus rambut pirang pucat si gadis, sementara tangan satunya melingkari pinggang ramping milik gadis yang ada di dekapan eratnya ini.

"Percaya padaku, Louise. Ikutlah denganku, kita tinggalkan semua masalah memuakkan di kota ini."

Persetan dengan semuanya, pemuda itu sudah tidak lagi peduli.

Setidaknya satu anggukan lemah dari gadis itu sudah menenangkannya, dan oleh kenyataan bahwa eratan itu semakin diperkuat oleh dekapan dari sang gadis sendiri.

~000~

Ciel bergelung di atas ranjangnya, rintihan sakit yang terdesis dari sela-sela bibirnya terdengar sangat menyayat. Rasa sakit fisik yang saat ini sedang ia rasakan jauh lebih menyakitkan dari rasa sakit apapun di dunia, jauh lebih tajam dan menyesakkan. Jemarinya mencengkram erat telapak tangan Rachel yang tersimpuh di tepi ranjang, untuk menahan rasa sakit yang terus menerus menyerang tanpa ampun dan membuat rintihannya pun semakin lirih namun nadanya yang semakin menguat. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, tetesan bening air matanya pun tak berhentinya menurun.

"Arrgh.. Sebastian..."

Dan yang membuat Rachel terhenyak, termasuk Claude yang ada di daun pintu, adalah nama seseorang tersebut. Beruntung Vincent sedang tidak ada di rumah, sedikit bisa membuat Rachel berpikir bahwa mungkin kehadian Sebastian di sini akan berarti untuk Ciel yang kali ini sedang dalam keadaan cukup mengenaskan untuk dilihat.

"Claude, tolong.." Rachel berbisik perlahan.

Pria itu mengangguk, memutar langkahnya dan berjalan beberapa derap sembari mencoba menghubungi seseorang yang namanya terus menerus sedang disebutkan oleh gadis itu dengan lirih dan penuh ketidakberdayaan.

.

.

.

Butuh beberapa waktu sampai otak warasnya kembali bekerja secara cepat untuk memahami keadaan apa yang sedang terjadi. Sudah beberapa bulan ini Sebastian nyaris dibuat gila oleh kehilangan kontak total dari Ciel, belum sempat pikirannya berfikir normal dan beberapa menit lalu ponselnya berdering dan seseorang bernama Claude Faustus mengatakan bahwa saat ini Ciel yang sedang mengandung anaknya dalam keadaan yang sangat membutuhkan kehadirannya. Sudah gila kah Sebastian? Efek kehilangan Ciel apakah sampai sebegini parahnya? Sungguh kabar yang mengejutkan beruntun. Untuk lugasnya, Claude sudah menjelaskan semuanya, sudah sangat jelas termasuk perjodohan dan segala macamnya.

Namun untuk mengetahui segala kebenaran yang membingungkan cukup membuat Sebastian merasa dirinya gila.

Alhasil ia saat ini sedang menggerakkan kakinya kencang, berlari menuju kediaman Phantomhive yang sialnya baru ia ketahui itu. Selama ini Ciel memang menolak memberitahu alamat rumahnya dan alasannya baru ia ketahui sekarang; takut oleh orang tua. Namun Sebastian sama sekali tidak mau menyelipkan hal itu ke dalam otaknya untuk saat ini.

Yang ia pikirkan adalah kondisi Ciel dan... anaknya.

Anaknya. Dia akan mempunyai anak. Ya Tuhan.

Beberapa langkah tersisa menuju gerbang pintu keluarga Phantomhive, Sebastian sontak menghentikan derap langkahnya. Tubuhnya terasa terpaku sesaat ketika melihat sosok gadis yang selama ini ia rindukan, ada di dalam gendongan Claude—untuk pemandangan ini sebisa mungkin ia berpikir positif karena tidak ada pria yang bisa menggendongnya—dengan wajah yang luar biasa pucat, dan benar... Ciel sedang mengandung anaknya. Ada mobil yang terparkir di sampingnya, membuat mata Sebastian berkedut dalam rasa penasaran. Ia dapat melihat Rachel yang berjalan mendahului hanya bisa menatap datar pada Sebastian dan berbicara lemah.

"Kami akan ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Sebastian hanya bisa terdiam, kemudian menolehkan kembali kepalanya pada sosok gadisnya itu. Seketika pandangan mereka bertemu, tubuh Ciel berontak dari gendongan Claude. Membuat Sebastian secara naluri mendekat cepat, meraih tubuh mungil gadis itu yang sudah terlepas dari Claude dan kemudian terjatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sebastian... Sebastian.."

Lengan mungil itu terlingkar erat pada leher si pemuda, dan nada lirihan namanya yang baru saja terdesis dari si gadis cukup membuat Sebastian mengerti rasa sakit apa yang sedang Ciel alami saat ini. Sebastian balas merangkul si gadis, satu tangannya menahan badan Ciel yang kian melemah untuk tidak terjatuh sementara satu tangannya yang bebas mengusap lembut helaian rambut kelabu itu, diciuminya helaian rambut itu dengan perlahan dan penuh dengan kelembutan seolah gadis itu adalah permata yang mudah pecah. Kapan terakhir kali ia bisa menyesap wangi tubuh gadis ini yang menguar dan memabukkan baginya?

"Sebastian.."

"Ssh. Aku di sini, Ciel. Aku akan terus bersamamu."

Dering ponsel milik Claude yang mendadak berbunyi memecah drama yang sedang berlangsung di kediaman Phantomhive pun tidak membuat Sebastian dan Ciel mengalihkan perhatian. Pria itu memundurkan langkahnya, alisnya bertaut ketika melihat deretan huruf yang membentuk nama si pemanggil di layar ponselnya.

"Louise?"

"... Claude."

"Ada apa, Louise?"

"Tiga orang asing di sekitar rumahku.. aku.. aku takut.."

Sial.

"Tetap di sana! Aku akan—"

Suara dobrakan pintu terdengar kencang di seberang.

"Louise?"

Suara jatuhan telepon.

"Louise, jawab aku!"

"ARGH!"

"LOUISE!"

Hubungan terputus, seperti ada suara-suara yang menghancurkan ponsel di seberang sana. Keringat dingin mengucur perlahan dari pelipisnya. Tangannya terkepal menahan tubuhnya yang nyaris gemetar. Ditatapnya pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya ini selama beberapa detik sebelum ia memutuskan untuk memutar langkahnya, berlari menjauhi tanpa melontarkan kata-kata. Sebastian yang sudah ada di sana dirasanya sudah cukup untuk mengurus keadaan Ciel.

Ia terus berlari, mengabaikan Rachel yang terus memanggil namanya. Jemarinya yang bergetar bergerak perlahan, memasukkan nomor-nomor baru untuk melakukan satu panggilan.

"Hei. Claude?"

"Brengsek. Lepaskan gadis itu!"

"My my, apa itu yang pernah ayah ajarkan padamu dalam bertutur kata?"

"Jangan bermain-main!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudmu, Claude. Gadis siapa? Ciel?"

Geram, ia memutus sambungan dengan cepat. Tidak ingin semuanya terlambat, yang pria itu lakukan hanya mempercepat langkahnya berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak membuat segalanya terlambat.

.

"Lepaskan putriku."

Suara yang cukup membuat tiga kepala itu menoleh pada waktu bersamaan. Vincent sudah kembali, dengan wajah dan bahasa tubuh yang jelas sekali menandakan bahwa kepala keluarga Phantomhive itu kembali murka. Ia memang tidak pernah menyetujui hubungan putrinya itu dengan siapapun laki-laki yang berani mengambil keperawanan anaknya begitu saja.

Sebastian hanya menjawab dengan tatapan yang sebisa mungkin ia usahakan tidak begitu tajam, bagaimanapun ia masih mempunyai etika dalam bersikap.

"Ayah, kumohon.." Ciel, mungkin dengan nada yang luar biasa menyedihkan yang pernah ia ucapkan. "Kumohon sekali saja biarkan Sebastian—"

"Diam!"

Rachel melangkah maju dan menaruh dua tangannya pada bahu suaminya, "Cukup, Vincent! Berhenti bersikap egois untuk kali ini!"

Sebastian menggeser langkahnya, tangannya bergerak membuka pintu mobil dan memasukkan perlahan Ciel ke dalam kursi belakang menyadari Ciel sudah terlalu lama berdiri untuk beberapa menit ini. Lagipula, ia tidak ingin Ciel secara langsung melihat sikap ayahnya secara langsung yang sudah pasti tidak akan baik bagi kondisi tubuhnya.

"Aku minta maaf." Sebastian berujar, "Aku—"

**BUAK!**

Ya, Sebastian tidak melawan. Pukulan ini belum sebanding dengan apa yang diperbuatnya, dengan rasa kecewa yang dirasakan oleh tuan dan nyonya Phantomhive ini.

"Apa yang membuatmu berani menampakkan muka di sini, Michaelis?"

"Putrimu membutuhkanku."

Jawaban yang lugas, namun mengundang rasa sengit yang menjadi-jadi pada di dalam diri kepala keluarga Phantomhive tersebut.

"Berhenti memperlakukan putrimu sebagai barang untuk menyelematkan perusahaanmu, Mr Phantomhive." Sebastian tersenyum asimetris, "Dia tidak akan pernah bahagia dengan caramu."

**BRAAAK!**

"..."

"CIEL!"

Jeritan Rachel membahana seketika ia melihat mobil yang sedang terhenti tadi sudah bergeser jauh posisinya. Satu kecelakaan beruntun yang terjadi di jalan tersebut yang dihasilkan oleh truk besar yang menabrak satu mobil dan pada akhirnya menabrak keras mobil milik keluarga Phantomhive yang sedang terparkir tepat di samping tiga orang yang sedang bersiteru tersebut. Mobil besar itu menabrak mobil keluarga Phantomhive sehingga mengenai pembatas jalan dengan kencang, melihat keadaan mobil yang rusak parah pada bagian sisi kirinya.

Mobil itu yang memuat gadis belia Phantomhive itu di dalamnya.

Panik yang menguar, mereka bertiga berlari menuju tempat kejadian. Membuka pintu koyak mobil yang nyaris tidak berfungsi lagi, Vincent merengkuh tubuh putrinya itu dan membawanya keluar. Sebastian terpaku, sementara Rachel hanya bisa menangis di tempat. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak ketika melihat warna merah yang tercecer di mana-mana, menetesi jejak tubuh lemas si gadis yang kali ini ada di gendongan sang ayah. Darah di kepalanya, menodai rambutnya yang tidak sinkron dengan warna kelabunya. Darah di dua sisi bibirnya, mengalir sampai ke pipi gadis itu. Dan yang paling mengerikan, darah yang mengalir melewati dua kakinya yang menandakan dua kehidupan sedang terancam.

Mengerikan, kondisi yang membuat siapapun akan menarik nafas tajam.

Namun tak ada yang bisa Sebastian perbuat lebih jauh, selain memanggilkan taksi dan turut berharap sekuat tenaga bahwa segalanya.. harus dan akan baik-baik saja.

~000~

Suara dobrakan pintu sontak menggema di ruangan tersebut.

Hela nafas Claude masih terdengar tergesa, kegelisahan menyelimuti seluruh relung dirinya. Keadaan rumah tersebut sangat kacau, pecahan kaca tercecer di mana-mana dan beberapa barang pun menghilang, nyaris bersih. Nyaris seperti rumah yang terkena kasus perampokan. Nyaris? Entahlah. Pria itu juga masih tidak bisa menetapkan apakah kejadian ini ada kaitannya dengan rencana ayahnya atau... memang murni perampokan. Ia tidak tahu.

"Louise!"

Hanya nama itu yang bercokol di otaknya untuk saat ini.

Satu rintihan kecil yang terdengar lemah di telinganya membuat satu reaksi pada kakinya untuk melangkah pada sumber suara. Memasuki satu ruangan dan ia sangat terkejut ketika melihat gadis itu sedang mencoba untuk berdiri, wajah pucat gadis itu cukup membuat Claude merasa dunianya serasa berhenti berputar.

"Claude.." gadis itu mendadak limbung dan nyaris terjatuh jika Claude tidak menangkap tubuhnya. Gadis itu kembali terisak pelan dan meremas lengan pria itu kuat-kuat. ".. aku takut, Claude.."

Pria itu mengusap lembut bahu si gadis, mencoba menenangkan sedikit, "Louise, apa yang terjadi?"

"Perampokan.."

Tepat.

"Aku.. takut.."

"Kau bersamaku, Louise."

Kepala gadis itu terjatuh di dada Claude, mengiringi tubuh gadis itu yang kembali limbung. Pria itu menahannya kembali tubuhnya, menjaganya untuk tidak terjatuh. Kemudian ditatapnya si gadis yang memejamkan matanya sedikit kuat, dan ia baru menyadari betapa turun tempo pernafasan gadis itu.

"Claude.." dan suaranya yang semakin melemah.

Ia merasa lutut gadis itu gemetar, seolah tidak kuat lagi untuk menopang tubuhnya. Mata Claude menyipit, sirkuit otaknya mulai bekerja, mendongan jemarinya untuk bergerak terangkat—membuka dua sisi blazer yang membungkus tubuh gadis itu.

Dan matanya sontak terbelalak nanar.

"Peluru itu.. berhasil—" bahkan gadis itu tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, hela nafasnya tersengal.

Didekapnya tubuh itu semakin erat sebelum ia merasakan tubuh itu merosot sepenuhnya dari dekapannya, menahannya berdiri justru akan lebih menyakiti gadis itu. Claude terduduk, membaringkan tubuh itu pada pangkuannya dan sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya untuk tidak gemetar melihat gadis itu yang masih terus kepayahan berusaha menarik nafasnya.

"Bertahan, Louise."

Dengan perlahan, Claude menyisipkan lengan kanannya di tekukan lutut si gadis sementara lengan kirinya ia sisipkan pada belakang leher gadis itu. Menggendongnya dan bergerak cepat—

—berharap ia tidak terlambat.

~000~

.

.

Sebastian masih berdiri di sana, tercengang menatap satu sosok mungil yang sedang terkurung pada kehangatan inkubator. Jemarinya bergerak di atas kaca, seolah kaca tersebut dapat memberikan satu sentuhan untuk bayi mungil yang usianya bahkan belum mencapai dua jam tersebut. Ia tidak begitu diberi kesempatan untuk melihat bayi itu lebih dekat, hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan, menatap gerak-gerik lemahnya dari jauh. Sebastian sendiri sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia rasakan pada detik ini. Secercah kesenangan dalam kesedihan, semuanya tercampur jadi satu dan pada akhirnya hanya menghasilkan satu kediaman statis darinya.

Mengingat gadis yang ia sayangi masih bertarung antara hidup dan mati dengan bantuan beberapa perlengkapan mesin penopang hidup yang sama sekali tidak Sebastian mengerti.

.

.

.

Claude hanya bisa bersimpuh pada daun pintu ruang operasi yang dirasanya seperti bom waktu. Tubuhnya masih bergetar menahan rasa sakit emosional yang mengoyak jiwanya, namun ia sama sekali tidak akan pernah rela untuk mengeluarkan tangisan. Tidak. Gadis itu sendiri pasti tidak pernah menghendaki pria itu untuk menangis cengeng seperti bukan dirinya. Sama sekali tidak.

Hidup dan mati.

~000~

**PLAK**

"Pergi!"

Tangan kiri milik Hannah Annafeloz mendarat kuat di pipi Claude detik itu juga. Buliran air mata mengaliri pipi kecoklatan milik wanita itu, wanita yang selama ini menjadi kakak angkat dari gadis Trancy tersebut. Suaranya sedikit bergetar ketika ia mengeluarkan satu kalimat.

"Jangan pernah menghadiri pemakamannya! Keluargaku tidak akan pernah mau menerimamu. Kau menghancurkan hatinya, Faustus!"

Terdiam seribu bahasa dengan hati yang hancur, mungkin itu yang Claude rasakan.

Entah bisa bertahan sampai kapan kebohongan yang baru menerpa pria itu berjalan. Claude tidak akan pernah bisa melihat pemandangan yang ada di dalam kamar rumah sakit tersebut. Claude tidak akan pernah bisa melihat bahwa sebenarnya gadis dengan rambut pirang pucatnya itu masih terduduk di sana dengan pandangan sayu, gadis itu masih ada, gadis itu masih hidup.

Pandangannya itu menaik ketika melihat Hannah yang memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan wajah sendu yang tersirat.

"Terima kasih, Hannah." Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, meskipun kepahitan masih kentara pada senyumannya tersebut. "Seperti ini.. akan lebih baik."

.

.

.

"AAAAARGH!"

**PRANG**

"Ciel!"

Detik berikutnya gadis itu kembali menangis, menggigit bibirnya dengan jari-jemarinya yang mengepal menahan getaran tubuhnya. Tingkahnya nyaris seperti orang yang kehilangan kewarasannya. Panik, tentu saja. Pada saat ia membuka mata, ia menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang ganjil ketika melihat perutnya yang rata dan sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tandak kehidupan di sana.

"Ciel, sayang. Kumohon." Rachel mendekat tubuh mungil putrinya itu, mengecup helaian rambut itu dengan lembut. "Kau harus merelakannya"

Namun kenyataan itu sangat pahit bagi Sebastian yang saat ini hanya bisa terdiam pada balik daun pintu. Memejamkan mata dan menghembuskan nafas sebagai penenang klasik.

"Michaelis."

Suara Vincent, sontak membuat dua bola matanya kembali terbuka.

"Kau mengenali gadis bernama Trancy? Kekasih dari Claude Faustus?"

Sebastian hanya menatap, kemudian mengangguk tipis. Trancy, juniornya di kampus yang jarang terlihat akhir-akhir ini yang memang berhubungan dengan Claude.

"Dia mati sore ini. Dibunuh." Vincent menatap datar. "Kau tahu siapa yang membunuhnya? Ya, ayah dari Claude Faustus."

Masih tidak ada yang bisa Sebastian lakukan selain menahan jantungnya untuk tidak berhenti sesaat.

"Masalah akan semakin runyam. Dan bayi itu, kuserahkan padamu."

_Kuserahkan__ padamu_.

Seolah Vincent sama sekali tidak mau lagi untuk mengambil alih sedikit saja hak milik dari bayi itu. Bedebah. Sebastian tidak menjawab, rasanya ia sudah terlalu muak untuk melontarkan satu kalimat pada laki-laki itu. Dan hari itu juga, adalah hari terakhir ketika ia sama sekali tidak pernah lagi masuk ke dalam ketenangan keluarga Phantomhive.

Menjauh dari keluarga itu akan lebih baik. Apalagi mengingat dengan penyebab kematian Trancy tersebut.

* * *

><p>~000~<p>

**Present Day**

Sebastian baru menyadari bahwa Claude Faustus juga ada di dalam mobil yang tadi Ciel tumpangi.

Melihat gerak-gerik Ciel yang lebih ceria itu pun membuat Sebastian sedikit tenang. Keadaan wanita itu sudah jauh lebih baik dibanding beberapa tahun lalu sejak ia melihat kondisi wanita itu untuk yang terakhir kali. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka pasangan itu akan kembali ke London, terakhir kali Sebastian mendengar bahwa Claude dan Ciel pindah ke Bournemouth setelah mereka menikah.

Tentu saja Claude dan Ciel menikah, mengingat pemaksaan dari kedua belah pihak masih berlaku. Hanya saja mungkin Ciel tidak banyak berontak pada waktu itu, karena tidak ada lagi nama Sebastian Michaelis yang menjadi keraguan di dalam hatinya untuk menjalankan pernikahan tersebut. Apa lagi? Mungkin Ciel sudah sakit hati dengan kehadiran Sebastian yang tak kunjung datang mengisi hari-harinya.

Dan Sebastian akan terlalu rajin namanya jika ia menyempatkan diri untuk menyakiti hatinya sendiri pada hari itu. Sejak hari terakhir kali Sebastian melihatnya sampai selama ini, yang Sebastian lihat Claude tak ubahnya hanya seperti robot. Sebastian tidak lagi melihat sorot mata yang tidak lagi dipenuhi oleh api yang panas. Api itu telah padam dan hanya tinggal seonggok arang yang tidak pernah melawan untuk diperlakukan apapun. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu, Sebastian sama sekali tidak tahu dan mungkin tidak akan menyusahkan dirinya sendiri untuk mencari tahu.

Ada sebuncah kerinduan yang mendalam untuk saat ini. Melihat wanita yang selalu ia cintai sepanjang hidupnya, melihat seseorang yang seharusnya saat ini menyandang nama belakangnya...

... apakah lari dari kenyataan dan terus membiarkan kehidupan kacau ini untuk berjalan akan lebih baik?

Sebastian kembali hanya menghela nafas sebelum menginjak gas mobilnya kembali, mungkin akan ada sedikit pencerahan berpikir untuk nantinya, tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

.

.

.

Wanita itu mengindahkan tatapannya pada jam yang sedang tergantung di dinding, helaan nafas pelan terlaku setelahnya.

"Aku terlalu cepat ya," Ciel menggumam pelan, badan jari telunjuknya menyentuh dagu. "Kukira jam makan siang seperti ini anak itu akan datang."

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Perubahan plot tadi, padahal sempet dipublish :| Maaf ya, plot sebelumnya amnesia tapi saia ubah karena terlalu klise jadi.. saia ganti :| Btw btw, nama <strong>Louise<strong> saia ambil dari fanfic Kuroshitsuji bahasa inggris yang apa judulnya ya... saia lupa judulnya. Habisan mentok nyari nama Alois cewek sih, jadi pake itu deh :|

Dan saia minta maaf mairingin Claude sama Ciel di sini. Huweee.. moga2 masih mau dibaca T_T Saia juga ga rela Ciel sama Claude kok T_T

Duh, nggak tau lah. Btw, sekiranya plot saia mirip sama cerita-cerita lain, saia mohon maaf. Karena ide ini ya ide dari otak saia, dan kesamaan plot dikarenakan faktor kesengajaan bukan salah saia :'|

Yah, pokoknya. Makasih udah baca! xD

Terima kasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, dan terima kasih sekali buat yang sudah me-review.

**Orlyzara:**Sepertinya saia sedang tidak berminat membunuh karakter ahahha xDD Ciel nggak mati kok xDD Dan yang something weird itu typo, sayang. Maaf ya. Huhuks. Udah diedit tapi nggak keedit2 entah kenapa :( Makasih udah mampir ya :DDD

**Mikha****Phantom:**Saia juga ga rela Ciel sama Claude, tapi—hiks.. maaf ya T_T Winter Sonata ya? Jujur, saia belum pernah nonton Winter Sonata *jedukin pala* hiks, maaf ya :'| Dan pertanyaanmu terjawab nggak di chapter ini? xD Makasih udah baca ya :DDD

**Grey****Chocolate:**Ya, kasihan semua T-T Alois udah kejawab kan? Maaf kalo nggak memuaskan :| Makasih banyak udah baca ya :DDD


End file.
